The Magical: Soul of Blade
by gadisdewa00
Summary: Mengapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki, aku harus berurusan dengan pemuda bermanik biru itu? Ketika dirinya penuh dengan hawa yang membuat seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri. Membuat tubuhku membeku. Seolah mencuri semua tenagaku. Mengapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki, aku harus terjerat dalam permainannya? Ketika dia bahkan pernah mencoba melukaiku. Bahkan mungkin berniat untuk membunuhku


Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengikuti pembelajaran bersama Klan Vega. Sungguh, kegiatan seperti itu akan terasa sangat membosankan. Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal pelajaran. Aku juga sangat sulit untuk mengingat tulisan di dalam buku yang tebal itu. Namu setidaknya aku bisa menemukan sesuatu di tempat. Sesuatu yang selalu dirahasiakan selama hidupku.

Kakak perempuanku, Jiyoon, memberikan undangan kepada penjaga Klan Vega. Sedangkan kakak laki-lakiku, Suho, malah berdiri di dekatku, seolah aku akan pergi kapan saja. Ia berkata sebelumnya bahwa aku harus banyak-banyak diperhatikan. Kalau tidak ia akan menghadapi masalah besar atas keusilanku. Padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat usil. Hanya saja, semua terasa membosankan jika berjalan seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba rombongan yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna biru mendekati gerbang. Empat orang di antara mereka membawa peti yang berisi sesuatu. Aku menyipitkan mata, memperhatikan lebih jauh apa yang mereka sembunyikan di balik kain berwarna hitam.

"Anak Lucifer?" lirihku pelan.

Seketika aku merasakan hawa yang sangat menakutkan. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajah, mendapati sepasang manik berwarna _DarkBlue_ menatap tajam ke arahku. Mengapa laki-laki itu menatapku seperti itu? Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Bajuku tidak aneh, tidak juga kotor. Rambutku juga terikat rapi.

Sepasang manik itu menoleh ketika dua penjaga klan Vega mengucapkan sesuatu. "Selamat datang tuan muda," sapa mereka.

Ah, sekarang aku tahu siapa laki-laki dan rombongan ini. Laki-laki pemilik manik _DarkBlue_ pastilah Jungkook, satu-satunya calon pemimpin klan Vega berikutnya.

Menurut kabar yang beredar. Laki-laki memiliki penampilan sempurna. Wajahnya sangat tampan, bahkan mampu meluluhkan perempuan manapun. Kulitnya putih pucat. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar.

Awalnya aku tidak percaya akan adanya laki-laki seperti itu. Namun setelah melihatnya secara langsung, aku mempercayai semua isu yang beredar. Buktinya, beberapa pelayan perempuan yang ikut bersama kami kini tak melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda itu.

Aku beringsut mundur. Entah mengapa ada hawa yang sedikit tidak enak yang dikeluarkan oleh Jungkook. Aku menyembunyikan diriku di belakang Kak Suho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kak Suho.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil mengawasi sosok Jungkook.

Jungkook melirikku sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk diikuti oleh rombongan di belakangnya. Setelah memastikan laki-laki menakutkan itu jauh, barulah aku keluar dari punggung Kak Suho.

"Mengapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu, Jisoo?" tanya Kak Jiyoon.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkejut."

Kak Jiyoon dan Kak Suho saling berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka sedang saling melemparkan pertanyaan. Mungkin mereka sedang berdiskusi atau mempertimbangkan apakah aku sedang melakukan kejahatan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk!" Kak Suho meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, merangkulku dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam kediaman Klan Vega. Oh, baiklah! Masa yang melelahkan dan membosankan akan dimulai setelah ini.

.

.

.

Penyambutan malam ini tidak buruk. Bahkan ini sangat baik. Lihatlah, semua anak-anak muda yang akan mengikuti tujuh hari pembelajaran bersama Klan Vega berkumpul. Aku juga bisa menikmati makanan dan minuman yang enak ini. Lalu, satu teko yang berisi minuman harum ini menggugah seleraku. Perlahan aku mengulurkan tangan mengambilnya.

Begitu tanganku menyentuh gagangnya, seseorang mengangkat teko itu. "Kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk menikmati minuman rum ini!" ucap Suho sambil menjauhkan teko berharga itu. Aku melotot kepadanya. "Kau masih berumur enam belas tahun Jisoo, belum cukup dewasa untuk menikmati minuman keras seperti ini!" Suho meletakkan teko rumku ke meja tuan muda dari Klan Altair, Guan Lin.

"Kakak Suho yang paling tampan," aku merangkul tangannya, "boleh aku cicip sedikit?" tanyaku sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sejenak Kak Suho hanya menatapku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia hampir berteriak lalu melepaskan rangkulan tanganku. "Berhenti bersikap imut seperti ini!" ancamnya. Ia mengambil teko rumnya dan meletakkannya di meja Guan Lin. Setelah itu ia membelakangiku. Ia tidak melihatku lagi, hanya sibuk berbicara dengan Guan Lin.

Aku menatap datar cangkir yang berisi teh. Ah, minuman ini sudah terlalu sering aku minum. Kenapa kakak tidak mengizinkanku? Aku memang belum cukup umur, namun setidaknya aku sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari pada gadis seumuranku. Aku juga hampir mendapatkan gelar master, seorang yang ahli di dalam arena bertarung. Apa yang belum untukku?

Mungkin Kak Jiyoon bisa memberikan sedikit rumnya untuk kucicipi. Perlahan aku menoleh ke sisi lain, tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Kakak?" panggilku.

"Tidak Jisoo!" tegas Kak Jiyoon.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa dua bersaudara ini selalu kompak? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa berbeda pendapat sebentar saja? Ah, tolonglah, aku hanya ingin mencicipi seberapa manis rum yang disajikan. Coba lihat, hanya aku yang sibuk meneguk teh di ruangan ini. Anak-anak yang lain tengah tertawa sambil berkali-kali meneguk rum. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa manisnya minuman itu ketika melewati tenggorokan.

Aku melipat tangan di atas meja dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Di sudut ruangan bagian depan, tak jauh dari pemimpin klan Vega duduk, Jungkook terlihat asing di sana. Ia terlihat seperti tidak seharusnya berada di ruangan ini. Sosoknya seolah terasingkan, tidak berbaur dengan apa yang ada di sekitar.

Beberapa saat memperhatikannya, barulah aku sadar sesuatu. Jungkook tidak pernah menyentuh teko rum miliknya. Mungkin ia juga tidak diperbolehkan minum? Ah mana mungkin! Setahuku Jungkook sudah berumur dua puluh tahun. Dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk disebut dewasa.

Tiba-tiba maniknya yang menakutkan itu menatapku. Cepat-cepat aku membuang wajah, memperhatikan cangkir teh yang berada satu jengkal di depanku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku meliriknya lagi. Celaka! Dia masih memperhatikanku. Apa dia sadar aku menatapnya cukup lama tadi?

Sebentar! Ada hal yang lebih menarik ketika mengingat Jungkook. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan anak Lucifer tadi? Mengapa ia bisa menemukan anak Lucifer? Makhluk seperti itu sangat susah untuk dijumpai. Mereka keluar hanya di saat-saat dunia memburuk. Atau lebih tepatnya kemunculan mereka bersamaan dengan kehancuran dunia.

Aku mengangkat dagu dari meja. Bagaimana kabar Anak Lucifer itu ya? Kemana Jungkook membawanya? Aku menggigit jari sambil melirik Kak Suho dan Kak Jiyoon. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan sadar jika aku pergi dari ruangan ini. Lagipula jamuan ini telah ditutup. Jadi beberapa orang sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyelinap mencari anak Lucifer. Kapan lagi aku bisa memperhatikan makhluk yang sangat langka itu dari dekat? Selama ini aku hanya mempelajari jejak mereka. Karena menurut legenda yang beredar, anak Lucifer bahkan Lucifer pernah muncul di dunia. Kala itu dianggap sebagai masa paling suram umat manusia.

Perlahan, aku mencoba keluar dari ruangan. Aku tidak ingin pamit dengan kedua kakakku. Pastilah mereka juga akan ikut keluar bersamaku. Yah, alasannya sederhana, agar aku tidak membuat kekacauan di kediaman Klan Vega ini.

Um, aku belum terlalu menghapal area Klan Vega yang sangat luas ini. Tempat yang penuh dengan ukiran teratai ini terlihat jauh lebih luas dari rumahku. Kira-kira kemana makhluk itu dibawa?

Aku mencoba melompat ke atas atap. Dari tempat yang tinggi, mungkin aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih banyak. Benar saja, dari atap tempat jamuan, aku bisa melihat sedikitnya kediaman Klan Vega.

Jika dengan mata telanjang, aku tak akan pernah bisa menemukan makhluk yang tengah disembunyikan itu. Karena itulah, aku harus mencarinya dengan sesuatu ini, jejak Anak Lucifer.

Aku mengangkat tangan lalu menuliskan sesuatu di udara. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku memusatkan perhatian pada kepingan jejak Anak Lucifer. Perlahan semua berubah gelap. Namun ada satu cahaya yang sangat redup di sisi barat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera melompati atap untuk menuju ke arah itu, sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi beberapa tiang dengan ukiran yang berbeda. Um, tempat ini sedikit berbeda dengan bangunan lainnya. Pastilah makhluk itu berada di sini.

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Di tengah-tengah bangunan aku bisa melihat peti kaca yang dilapisi dengan berbagai sihir pelindung. Tanpa memeriksanya, aku sudah tahu bahwa sihir yang digunakan adalah sihir tingkat tinggi. Aku tak pernah bisa melakukan sedikitpun sihir tingkat tinggi seperti itu. Aku selalu saja menemui kegagalan ketika mencobanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara tegas sirat akan kemarahan membuatku terkejut. Seketika seseorang telah mengunci leherku dan menyudutkanku ke dinding. Sesak, tangan ini mencengkram leherku begitu kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulangnya.

Perlahan, aku membuka mata. Sepasang manik yang menakutkan itu berkilau di depanku.

"Jungkook?"


End file.
